1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound effect sensing turntable for a digital music broadcaster, particularly to one able to control the digital music broadcaster to produce different sound effects by detecting and controlling the variation of charge on a turntable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a digital music broadcaster digitizes music and stores the music in its interior for facilitating storing, selecting and broadcasting the music. A conventional digital music broadcaster 10 used by a club DJ has its topside provided with a touching turntable 11 for the DJ to produce sound effects and simulate controlling vinyl records, as shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. By pressing the turntable 11 with fingers, the DJ can change and produce different sound effects (like producing portamento) broadcast by the digital music broadcaster 10. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the machine body 12 of the digital music broadcaster 10 is provided in the interior with a shaft rod 13 driven to rotate and having its upper end connected with the turntable 11 for driving the turntable 11 to rotate. The machine body 12 under the turntable 11 is fixed inside with an immovable sensing plate 14 for transmitting signals to the control plate of the digital music broadcaster 10. The turntable 11 is formed with a recessed upper cover fixing disc 110 having a bitmap disc 111 engaged therein, and the bitmap disc 111 has its underside disposed with a plurality of press rods 1110 protruding downward and preset in position, with the lower ends of the bitmap disc 111 close to or slightly contacting with the sensing plate 14. The bitmap disc 111 has its upper side placed thereon with a soft upper cover 112 having its surface formed with concentric-circle streaks.
When expecting to produce sound effect, a conventional DJ presses down the soft upper cover 112 with fingers to push the press rods 1110 of the bitmap disc 111 to move downward and contact with the sensing plate 14 under. After pressed, the sensing plate 14 will transmit a signal to the control plate to control the digital music broadcaster 10 to produce and broadcast relative sound effect. Such conventional mode of controlling sound effect by forcefully pressing the upper cover 112 with fingers to let the lower ends of the press rods 1110 contact with the sensing plate 14 is different from a mode of controlling sound effect by horizontally pushing a vinyl record with the fingers of a conventional DJ. In addition, when assembled, if the members of the conventional turntable 11 produce errors, or they are not assembled at absolutely horizontal positions or assembled closely, it is easy to cause sensing errors and produce wrong sound effect.